A Week of Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Blizzard Vacation
by Gryffindor PairingMatters
Summary: Greg get's trapped indoors for the rest of the school week, would he get in trouble?
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: The Diary of a Wimpy Kid Universe belongs to Jeff Kinney I got nothing but enjoyment out of it_**

Chapter: 1

Sep: Monday

It was the summer holidays, I was stuck indoors playing video games, which is a good thing! You know how I got a diary last year? Well Mum was pretty proud of herself for coming up with that one. So this year she went and bought another one. But remember how this random guy just came up to me while I was holding the book in the boys bathroom in the Leisure Towers? Remember when he hit me? Well the same thing happened today. My brother Rodrick came up to me and yelled SISSY! That was while beating me up with is bare fists and pushed me over. Now that everybody in my family know about the journal. I bet their going to harass me around the house this year.

Even though I was happily playing video games my summer was pretty lousy too. Dad made me sign up for the gym team, and I tell you what it wasn't a whole to of fun. Firstly it felt like a girls club. Secondly I could tell all the girls were whispering bad thing about me. Apart from that I tell you that Rodrick had to sign up too! But that includes me getting harassed while Rodrick also makes good impression on the girls. So the next day, bet he has too much girls to deal with! By the way had you ever felt how cute it is to have a girl kiss you? Well just now a girl ran into Rodrick's face and smooched. I don't what has been up these days, maybe sex? That's overwhelming!

In the afternoon Manny ran towards my bedroom and said: "Giv'o me'o my Tingy!" I told him I didn't have Tingy but I wouldn't have said that so loudly, because on the next second Manny was crying. He said that I gave him a pinch on the back and drew a big bump on his back for proof. That meant I had to go to bed at 6.30pm. I couldn't watch the Monday special so I had to watch it on the computer instead, but that has to be tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

Sep: Tuesday

When I got to school today everybody were screaming, while piles and piles of red ants covered the floor. I didn't know what was going on. I ran with the students, Mr. Schencher had to clean everything up in the lockers room because there were red ants about to emerge the hole school. The next second there were a bunch of white ants surrounding the school. Everybody were scared out of their souls, well not really. The speaker started to make a whizzing sound and all the teachers told the students to go back to the car-park and wait on the field. The teachers called out the names while the caretaker, Mr. Schencher called the parents for them to pick the children up.

After that incident happened I was stuck home playing video games again. I was playing Reapered Reaper. Straight after that Mum told me to read a book I told her I didn't feel like it. She disappeared for a moment and come back with a bunch of reading material. They were all about ABC...abc... Stuff. I don't know what they teach about these days, but nothing good to my age I bet. When I finally finished with this babyish stuff, I went into the shed and came out with a puzzle.

The next thing I knew was that I opened the puzzle and there were so many cockroaches, even a cockroach nest! There were really nothing to do so I went back to playing video games. I was really counting on getting this game called Twisted Wizard. But I have never got that game before. It was like my dream to get that game, but it just wasn't possible. When I finished off with these video games I tried to scare Manny to tell him that I am a witch! I know it is inappropriate for my gender anyway. Then I ended up losing $50 for scaring Manny. I had to put that in Manny's Disaster Jar, even though that scare was not a disaster. I felt so sorry for losing $50. Maybe next time I might have to pay even more than that! I mean that's not a lot of money but still, I feel sorry. But anyway it's still Manny's fault.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter: 3

Sep: Wednesday

I don't know why but I have always wanted to travel overseas, but I just didn't know why Mum just never let's me. Mum always wants me high educated but for now, I don't get her way. She let's me do all this babyish stuff and now I'm getting bored of it. But today I guess I got some good time to rest. Mum and Dad are leaving for Hawaii, I am not jealous at all, I have to stay at my Grandma's house. She makes me hot chocolate, if I could clean her garden. I don't think it is such a great idea to earn something small by big. I really would like instead to be independent. But still, that leaves: me, Rodrick, Manny. I have a feeling that this day is not going to be good. I you are wondering why I am at Grandma's house, not school. Well here's the answer, right now we are in the middle of a blizzard so I have no chance to go to school.

The thing is Grandma's house is really boring. Only hot chocolate is the good thing. Well I'm already at Grandma's house, so I guess it's no good, saying that now. Just then there was a screech, I think that is Rodrick leaving the house in the middle of the blizzard! Bet he has no chance for his Loded Diaper van to survive enough for a 1 hour ride. Anyway I have Manny left at the house and I do not want an incident at Grandma's house at all.

When it was 7.00pm, everybody was back at Grandma's home. When Grandma went for Bingo I tagged along with her. I was curious how this Bingo stuff is like. Bingo was just so boring! I was always in last place for the how much in a row competition. But who cares, I got tomorrow to try again, and plus who would want to join a bunch of fat girl gangsters? I thought and thought. It is just so boring! Well 1 choice left. Don't play that old school Bingo ever again.

That was my choice, I had no other options. By the way, it was 9.00pm. Time to sleep! I leaped to my comfortable bed and slept. Rodrick and Manny slept the next second I was snoring. Manny cried and cried. He missed Mum well I don't at all, I'm glad about it.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter: 4

Sep: Thursday

The next day the blizzard was still on so I still had to stay in this old crabby house. Not really crabby at least. Rodrick had waken early this morning so he's gone off for more blizzard badness, I guess. Manny is still sleeping. Only I am in this old dining room eating oat meal, that is not my favourite. After I ate, I was running towards the electrical fuse box to turn the heaters on. While I was flicking the heater's on, just then Manny woke up and yelled out loud: "Ploopy!" I don't know if this some kind of bad word but I know it would be pretty offensive to offended pigs at least. If I said that out loud I really don't know what is going to happen. I really need some dignity today, just cause I have nothing to to.

I really don't know if it is possible for me to go to Weekly Morning Bingo.

A few moments later...

I have decided. I will not go. By the way you know how Manny called me Ploopy? I have a list of fun words to say to him:

Ploopy – of course

Tlony

Mrs. Prof, Manny

Rodrick, are you?

These names don't make sense to me at all actually. It is just like Manny does not have humanity calling me a mysterious nickname, cause I will be stuck with that name like, maybe... 10 months! I am not willing to write that in my diary for 10 months! What a head-cracking day. Plus did I just sit on the couch watching TV all day? It seems I forgot to do something! Rodrick came back while I was sleeping and about Grandma? She is at Bingo right now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter: 5

Sep: Friday

I woke up this morning and no one was at home so that meant I get free play! Not really Grandma was still at home. I am guessing Rodrick and Many are going to build a snowman. Plus lately it had just been snowing. Not much a blizzard at all. I got my diary and went to the bathroom. When I went to the bathroom in the private stall, I peeped around, cause I was so curious, but noticed one thing. There were lots of people like for example: woman. I mean the girl type of gender. I think a woman heard a boy in the girls bathroom. That was when I knew I was in the girls bathroom. The woman said that there was a peeping Tom in the girls bathroom. Luckily I escaped before the security guard came.

The accident spread around the Leisure Towers. Grandma saw that happen on the Leisure security cameras. While back at home Grandma told me to think about what I have done. I was locked in my room thinking about what I have done. It sucks so much! I wished Mum and Dad never put me at Grandma's house. She didn't even give me hot chocolate! How sad.

I thought about the peeping Tom thing and did not know what to say. Grandma was looking angrily at me. I felt sorry about it. But I didn't know why I even brought a diary to the bathroom. Now my diary smells all sweaty.

Again I hate being with Grandma so I guess it's time to disobey the oldest for the first time. I walked out of the door and stomped away.

So my week day vacation was pretty bad. But too I am too cranky for this story, actually diary to end like a happy ending, I guess. Plus my parents are about too pick me up from their big trip. Blame them!


End file.
